


An Absence of Silence

by Ineedmydailydose



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedmydailydose/pseuds/Ineedmydailydose
Summary: I feel in extremes. Nothing at all or everything at once. I am told i must find moderation. I am told my passion will make me a great ruler. I am told a great many things. And I let all of the things I have been told slide right past me. I make my own rules.In which Marianne initiates contact with the Dark Forest to create peace between the kingdoms as she has promised.





	An Absence of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I may not finish this, but i wanted to share this one scene, which will be the prologue if i continue, at least. Hope you like it!

"I am," I felt my head tilt of its own accord, "in love with you."

I was entirely disconnected from my body as my mouth shaped the words. The breath behind them was surely not breath I had pulled into my lungs. The voice the words took form in was much too distant to be my own. But it was. I had said them. The only moving thing was the silence that followed, reverberating through the room as we both stood, completely still. I didn't know what I wanted him to say. I didn't know which part of him to watch. His eyes so as to discern his thoughts? His lips to watch the words that would eventually fall out? His chest to perceive which breathe would lead to his next words?

He stared directly at my face. And then his eyes closed as though relaxed, but his jaw clenched and his body stood taught and unmoving. I had the thought that surely if I were actually in this room I would be shocked at the trust in such a gesture. Surely I would be touched. Surely I would feel the warmth that had become such a familiar comfort associated with my intense, fierce, and thoughtful counterpart

Until, inevitably, ears that I had to reach up to touch to ensure they were still a part of me, heard "I wish you wouldn't" spoken in a soft, but incomprehensible voice.

And suddenly I was back in my body, my skin hot and too tight, my hands confused about where to be, and my gut roiling.

"So do I." 

And again there was silence. But being in my body and in the silence at once was unbearable. My fingers twitched and my toes flexed, unpleasantly rubbing in my boots. So I left. In search of someplace with an absence of silence, I walked away. Head spinning, heart clenching, and tongue thick, I left.


End file.
